myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Stardust Help
Hi umm this is my main deck so far. I was just imformed that there is a new Banned List for march so im not sure if my deck follows all of them. It does really well if you draw the right cards, but the only problem is that when i draw a dead hand, i basically lose, I dont have any other strategy. My only recovery is Swords of revealing light/ Morphing Jar Common Counters against my deck(needa counter them) *Book Of Life *Divine Wrath *Any Malefic Monster (besides Red Eyes) *Machine Beast King Barbaros *D.D. Crow *Royal Decree (Can't activate Assualt Mode Activate) *Royal Opression *Cards with 3000 Attk+ that are out before i can play Stardust assualt mode (Especially Earthbound immortals) Also id like to make some room for cards like *Trap Cards that Negate Effects (Solemn Warning) *Cards that Reduce attack (Shrink/ Burden of the mighty) *Necrovalley/ Kycoo/ Imperial Iron wall *Anything to counter the cards that counter my deck *Cards to help my "dead hands" issue (i'd prefer not to use Pot of Duality or Upstart Goblin) Also do you think i can go to like a tournament with this? I've tried battling many times with this deck online. It basically destroys Lightsworn, Gladdiator beasts, and Black Wing (most of the times i do well against blackwing). But hard time against Malefic (has raw power with no effects so i can't negate it with Stardust), Zombie decks (with Book Life that removes from play my Stardust assualt mode), and Tele-DaD decks (just because of their D.D. Crow) Monsters Stardust Assualt Mode x2 ( I think 2 stardust assualt modes are the perfect number) Destiny Hero Malacious x2 Plague spreader zombie x1 Krebons x2 Dark Armed Dragon x1 Tragodia x1 (Better than Gorz for me) Assualt Beast x3 (Might take one out) Rose Warrior of Revenge x2 Summon Monk x1 Dark Grepher x2 Armegaddon Knight x1 (Replacement of 1 Grepher just incase i draw a dead hand with only one monster) Morphing Jar x1 (My only recovery) Fabled Raven x1 (For Instant Fusion, Malacious, and to Tune with other 4 stars might switch him out tho) Spells Monster Reborn x1 Allure of Darkness x1 (i always end up getting worse cards whenever i use this) Shrink x1 (Might put in Burden of the mighty instead) Swoards of Revealing Light x1 (Stall just incase) Foolish Burial x1 Reinforcements of the Army x1 Instant Fusion x1 Emergency Teleport x1 Card Destruction x1 (Should i replace this with Magicial mallet? I liked it cuz if i had Plague and Malacious in my hand i could use this to get them in the graveyard) Giant Trunade x1 (Might swap out for Mystical Space Typhoon or something like that) Traps Mirror Force x1 Solemn Warning x1 (Counter against anything that chains my Assualt Mode) Solemn Judgement x1 Assualt Mode Activate x3 (is there too many of these?) Call of The Haunted x1 Torrential Tribute x1 (Counter to Blackwings) Skill Drain x2 (Works with Stardust Assualt Mode, very nice combo completely shuts down gladiator beasts) Discussions Play Counter Counter, since Stardust Assault kills anything below spell speed 2, and Seven Tools of the Bandit or Dark Bribe to counter threats that haunt your Stardust Dragon and its materials. Starlight Road helps counter mass destruction and provides you with a Stardust Dragon to upgrade. Personally I recommend 3 copies of The Tricky (using Stardust Assault as cost) and 1 copy of Arcane Apprentice. Also, take out Allure of Darkness ad Skill Drain, then add Imperial Iron wall to it to prevent removal problems, while simultaneously jamming Malefics. Include 3 Junk Synchrons, 3 Oracles of the Sun/Cyber Dragon, and keep Assault Beasts beow 2. Run sufficient copies of Pot of Avarice and for recycling the trap, Mask of Darkness may be considered. In case your field is emply due to negation, use The Golden Apple since it practically gives you a free monster, possibly even a beatstick. Try including One for One, Tuningware, Glow-Up Bulb and Symphonic Warrior Basses, so that you can get new cards and those you have stuck can be of some use, and Formula Synchron and the currently OCG-only T.G. Hyper Lybrarian can help getting more cards. If possible, try to run 3 copies of Stardust Assault. I don't really see the point for Foolish Burial and Swords of Revealing Light, so they can be substituted for Shrink. For Royal Decree, the simplest way would be Mystical Space Typhoon, and you can also use Scrap Dragon to destroy it. On a side note, you may wanna consider Flamvell Magician or Top Runner instead of Rose, since they does not fear Bottomless Trap Hole, and if you are going for a 4+4 Synchro Summon, Level Warrior is also a good choice.Kyosuke Kiryu 14:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So much for your suggestions. I like the Skill drains to counter against Gladiator beasts, Lightsworns, and anything else when Stardust isn't on the field. I like the suggestion about Imperial Walls for Malefic as well as protection for Stardust. Also the reason why i chose Rose (which will soon be replaced by Top Runner) is for Reinforments of the Army. Reinforcements of the army is used for Dark Grepher, Armegeddon knight, and Rose. I use Foolish burial to do my combo. Which is Destiny hero Malacious and Plague spreader zombie. Foolish burial is just a short cut to get one of them in the graveyard. (It really helps when i have only armegeddon knight and foolish in my hand, Plaguespreader and foolish, when i have emergency teleport and foolish, and Dark Grepher + One dark monster + Foolish) I loved all your other suggestions though! By the way just incase your wondering, I mainly like to go with the 4+4 synchro summon (Because of Summon Monk combo, and the Instant Fusion combo), and the 6+2 Synchro summon (Beacuse of the Plaguespread zombie + Destiny Hero Malacious and the Emergency Teleport + Destiny Hero malacious combo). I really want to put in Arcane Magician, but im not sure what to take out for it. Plaguespreader is practically a staple in my deck, and Krebons is good for the emergency teleport and if i draw a bad hand. Also please help with my dead hands problem in my deck. Thank you so much Hello. Heh, sorry for the bold. Had to set myself apart. My Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode deck uses the amazing searching power of Flamvell Firedog and the nifty ability of Flamvell Magician to bypass Bottomless Trap Hole as a level 4 tuner since it only has 1400 attack. So, I put two of each in my deck. I like to completely get rid of cards, so yes, I'd second using two MSTs in place of Giant Trunade. I wouldn't play three Assault Mode Activates, unless you run Assault Mercenary, and that requires you throw AMA into the graveyard. This makes for some nifty combos in my opinion; you can use Lightning Vortex/Raigeki Break to destroy key cards by discarding Assault Mode Activate, and then use Assault Mercenary's effect to destroy a Spell/Trap card. Gorz is much, much better than Trago. Gorz isn't governed by the hand, and Assault Mode decks are a bit costly on the hand to rely on something such as Trago. I wouldn't use Skill Drain, because there might be some nifty field effects you could use. If you really hate the Gladiator Beasts, then you can run G.B. Hunter; at 2000 defense it stops all but a swapped Laquari that hit the field before she got flipped face up. In place of those, run Dimensional Prison. Running Dimensional Prison or cards of that sort removes the need for attack-reducing cards, because if they activate a counter to them you can tribute to negate the counter (Usually, these days it's trap stun, which just so happens to be Spell Speed 2.) Foolish Burial? Pssshhhh. You have Armegeddon Knight for that. If you want to reuse him, then use something like Compulsory Evacuation Device. If you want some fast synchro-ing of Stardust, I recommend running in your extra deck multiple copies of Iron Chain Dragon, and in your main deck at least one copy of Arcane Apprentice. By using a level 4 and Arcane Apprentice/Plaguespreader, you get Iron Chain Dragon, at 2500 attack and with a built-in milling effect on your opponent. You then use, either the same turn with Plaguespreader or the next turn with Assault Apprentice, the Iron Chain Dragon as the other synchro material monster for Stardust. This way, you already have an Assault Mode Activate in place. Hope I helped.